TUNED pistol
| creator = Ground Investigation Bureau | users = TUNED | debut = Battle 31 }} The TUNED pistol was the standard issue TUNED . Design The pistol had a dark finish and what appeared to be sighting system mounted above the barrel, although this was not a laser sight. It had a high capacity magazine and used high velocity rounds with a very long range. The pistol had a system lock that prevented it from being used by a non-TUNED or against other TUNED agents and was normally carried in a holster mounted on the hip. Plot ''Battle Angel Alita'' It is not clear if Alita had the pistol when she terminated Deckman 50 in ES 586,Gunnm: Another Stories - Gunnm LO History timeline. as she used the TUNED rifle instead. She was equipped with the pistol when she met Figure Four in ES 590 on Factory Train 12. During Knucklehead's ambush of the train, she first used the rifle to take out his entire squad and blow him off his motorcycle before drawing the pistol and shooting his head loose. After she and her companions were fired on at the Boiling Metal Battalion base, she drew it and fired at Bozzle after landing from a collapsing building. The shot pierced the titanium-coated hand that Bozzle threw up to block the shot and destroyed his secondary head. This surprised him and he surmised that he was up against the Tipharean agent known as the "Angel of Death". While awaiting the Boiling Metal Battalion's attack, Alita had the pistol drawn in anticipation but the sight of a Minois dryas butterfly severely panicked her and she fired at it in panic. Initially she used up the rest of her ammunition,Angel of Death, 1st ed., p. 146. but this was later changed.Angel of Death, Action Ed., p. 142. However she did not use it during the ensuing fight. .]] After contact was reestablished with the Ground Investigation Bureau, Alita was issued with a new pistol. She used this one to destroy Sentinel’s cleaver when he threatened Koyomi. After she and Koyomi fell into the sinkhole and wound up at Kaos’ archaeological dig, Koyomi drew the pistol and tried to use it against the molemen, but could not fire it due to the system lock. Alita used it to deadly effect when attacked by several armoured cars in Den’s escort and was able to blind him during their fight, but the pistol was damaged and Den was still able to fight. Alita received a third pistol that she tried to use against AR-2, but the system lock kicked in. When she infiltrated the Granite Inn, Bigott Eizenburg ordered her to capture Desty Nova alive, prompting her to suggest that she would reflexively shoot him instead, with Eizenburg countering that he would lock her nervous system first. After she broke out of the Ouroboros Program the first time, Alita fired a volley of shots to stop Nova from fleeing and him. When pursuing Nova, she shot most of the failed experiments that she encountered in the storage room and tried to use the pistol against Eelai, but was foiled by a high pressure shield that was thrown up by the water pressure converter, which also destroyed the pistol. ''Last Order'' Sechs was later shown in a flashback to have also been issued the pistol.Phase 93 A trader visiting Alhambra brought one with him that had been sold and Figure Four recognized it, believing it to be Alita's. AR-4 later used her own pistol during her fight with Sechs. Other appearances The pistol appears in Gunnm: Martian Memory. Gally can use it during her fight against GR-2. References Pistol Category:Handguns